Insistencia
by Lunaduct
Summary: Perseverar, insistir, y conseguirlo, era fácil de hacer, entonces ¿Por qué aún no lograba que Arnold la amara? Tal vez la solución estaba en dejar de insistir, y olvidar, sí, sería lo mejor.
1. Insistencia

**Insistencia**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo había pasado dejando atrás la niñez y dando paso a la adolescencia, una época difícil de grandes cambios y sobretodo muchas inseguridades.

—Oh vamos Helga, siempre lo dices—aseguró una chica con rasgos orientales firmemente marcados y muy orgullosa de que así sea si se lo preguntaban.

—Está vez hablo totalmente en serio—aseguró la nombrada Helga, sus rasgos habían madurado con el tiempo, y de la niña ruda y poco agraciada solo quedaba un recuerdo.

—Siempre sueles decir que es en serio—volvió a insistir Phoebe mientras miraba el techo divertida, ¿Cuántas veces este mes no lo había escuchado ya?

—Phoebe, mírame a los ojos. —pidió Helga y Phoebe así lo hizo, allí lo notó, vaya si hablaba enserio esta ocasión, en sus pupilas vio reflejado el cansancio, y decepción, mucha decepción.

—Phoebe siempre creí que siendo una buena persona podía ganarme su corazón, no lo decía pero lo pensaba—comenzó su monólogo Helga mientras se sentaba en la orilla de aquel enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad. —Pero no funcionó, tú misma lo viste, he sido amable y mejor persona estos últimos tres años, pero aun así no logré llamar su atención, develé la persona que habitaba en mi interior; la de sentimientos nobles, la de corazón blando, y ¿de qué ha servido? Él se sigue fijando en rostros bonitos y cuerpos espectaculares, creí que con el tiempo maduraría y se daría cuenta que eso no es importante, pero no fue así, sigue siendo superficial y ya no encuentro más motivos para seguir amándolo de la manera en lo que lo hago, sé que en el corazón no se manda, pero me niego a seguir tratándolo de manera diferente, me doy por vencida.—exclamó ella mientras fijaba su vista en la ciudad, ruidosa y fría ciudad si se lo preguntan.

—Vaya Helga no creí que pensaras eso, entonces ¿Ya no más mantecado?—preguntó ella para asegurarse, para estar segura de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—No, ya no más—aseveró ella, Phoebe vio determinación en sus ojos y lo supo, Helga hablaba completamente enserio.

-.-

Al principio fueron pequeños cambios los notados por Phoebe, por ejemplo ella ya no buscaba excusas para acercarse a Arnold, y si las circunstancias se daban y por algún motivo los colocaban juntos para hacer un trabajo ella buscaba hacer el trabajo lo más pronto posible, incluso evitaba quedar con Arnold para terminarlo en su casa, se sorprendió enormemente cuando Helga había dicho: "No quiero reunirme para terminarlo, si quieres te mando mi parte y los juntas." Ella sonaba muy segura cuando lo dijo.

Luego con el pasar de las semanas había sido más notorio el cambio de Helga, la que ahora tan solo cruzaba las palabras necesarias con Arnold, y claro él lo notó, lo que había dado vía a lo que acontecía.

—Vamos Phoebe, necesito saberlo, ¿hice algo malo?—preguntó Arnold preocupado, pues no era ciego y había notado la actitud de Helga hacia él en las últimas semanas.

—No, realmente no has hecho nada malo—aseguró Phoebe con una sonrisa

—Entonces ¿por qué me evita?—preguntó él preocupado de haber hecho algo indebido.

—Por si no lo has notado ella es así con todos— nuevamente sonrió Phoebe, pues puede que ese par fueran muy distraídos pero no lo era ella, para nada, ella había notado que Helga llamaba la atención de Arnold claro que él no lo admitiría.

—Pero conmigo no era así—aseguró mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de confusión, por alguna razón se sentía raro que Helga lo ignorara.

—Entonces no lo sé—dijo ella mientras se alejó del lugar.

Ahora la situación era más bien cómica, si le preguntaban a Phoebe, pues Helga seguía ignorando a Arnold y ahora era él quien se esforzaba en llamar su atención, si ella decía que no quería reunirse él alegaba que el trabajo tenían que hacerlo los dos, si ella no le saludaba en el pasillo él esbozaba un "Buenos días Helga" muy alto y claro llamando la atención de todos y logrando poner a la rubia un tanto nerviosa, y si ella no le dirigía la palabra en todo el día él le mandaba bolitas de papel en clase, curiosamente parecidas a las que ella le lanzaba cuando eran niños, con la diferencia que estas contenían mensajes como "Helga ¿estás ahí?" o "Háblame por favor" incluso hubo en la que decía: "Perdóname" y junto a ella una carita triste y un signo de interrogación, vaya si el mundo da la vuelta se repetía Phoebe.

Helga por su parte siempre que pasaba eso iba a quejarse con Phoebe.

—No lo entiendo Phoebs, él siempre me ignora y cuando yo lo hago ahora quiere llamar mi atención, no entiendo ¿qué quiere de mí? ¡Criminal!—repetía ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

—Tal vez te extrañe Helga—lanzó esperanzada Phoebe, esperando que eso convenciera a su rubia amiga, claro está que no lo logró.

—No me extraña, para extrañar algo primero debes quererlo y tú sabes muy bien que esto no es así. —bufó esta mientras caminaba de un lado a la habitación, pensando.—Debe ser algo más—repetía, a lo que Phoebe solo entornó los ojos para proseguir con una lluvia de ideas, que seguramente desecharía Helga para escoger la más descabellada, con esa idea en mente rio para sus adentros, su amiga jamás cambiaría.

—Tal vez muy en el fondo a él le gustas—dijo ella rezando para que ella acepte esa teoría.

—No es cierto Phoebe—replicó Helga frunciendo más el ceño.

—Tal vez no soporta que seas tan cortante con él—dijo automáticamente, empezando a decir ideas al azar.

—Piensa Phoebe ¿Por qué no lo soportaría? Siempre lo saludo y le respondo educadamente, debe ser algo más—dijo mientras seguía dando vueltas, por un momento la de rasgos asiáticos pensó que podría hacer un agujero en el piso.

—En psicología si le quitas un juguete a un niño este llorará e intentará recuperarlo, a pesar de que no haya estado jugando con él, simplemente lo ve en manos de otra persona e intenta recuperarlo, puede que esto ocurra—bromeó Phoebe, no creyendo que su muy inteligente amiga lo tomase enserio, pero lo malo de "creer" es que a veces puedes errar.

—Eso es, el zopenco me considera un juguete, y ahora que el juguete no está, busca recuperarlo, es obvio, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Gracias Phoebs—dijo ella antes de correr hacia su casa maquinando planes extraños en su cabeza, en cuanto Phoebe se dio cuenta de la situación solo suspiró y se recostó en su cama, imaginando el desastre que se generaría a causa de un simple comentario.

—Olvidé que estaba hablando con Helga G. Pataki—murmuró mientras con su mano tapó su rostro en son de frustración.

-.-

Al día siguiente todo fue más normal, Helga siguió con su trato hacia Arnold muy cordial y amable, además ya no lo dejaba de lado, comenzó a tratarlo como un amigo y nada más, justo como debió hacerlo desde un principio, esto hizo que Arnold no pudiera seguir insistiéndole más con los papelitos o con sus tácticas para que Helga repare en él, sin embargo a pesar de esto él se sentía triste, sentía que Helga estaba siendo diferente, pero de una manera que no le agradó, de una manera que hizo agitar a su corazón, así que no sabiendo qué hacer regresó a preguntarle a Phoebe, para mal augurio de ella.

—Vamos Phoebe, yo sé que le pasa algo a Helga—dijo él angustiado, ya no sabía qué hacer, quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, extrañaba a Helga, a la verdadera, la grosera y extraña niña, pero a la vez carismática y alegre, además de amable, extrañaba a Helga y eso no cambiaría.

—Pero no le pasa nada Arnold, ella te habla, no te hace de lado, es amable contigo además de eso siempre que te ve te saluda—argumentó Phoebe con una sonrisa irónica, sabiendo que todo lo que decía es verdad

—Sí, pero la siento diferente, no me gusta cómo me trata—trataba de explicar inútilmente Arnold a lo que Phoebe extendió mucho más su sonrisa y dijo las palabras que seguro darían el empujón final a ese circo de malos entendidos, promesas absurdas y ciegos totales.

—Ella te trata como un _amigo_ , no le veo el problema— dijo y se marchó, dejando desatada la tormenta de emociones en el interior de Arnold.

 _Amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo…_ esa palabra se repetía mil y un veces en el interior de Arnold, a él no le gustaba el trato que estaba recibiendo, y antes cuando lo trataba como a un desconocido le gustaba aún menos el trato, entonces ¿qué quería? Estaba confundido, muy confundido, él siempre creyó que Helga y él serían muy buenos amigos, pero y luego. ¿Qué sería en el futuro? Quiso imaginarse a él y Helga en el futuro como amigos y no pudo, no lo logro, le dolió el corazón solo de pensarlo, tal vez a Helga le pasaba lo mismo, ellos eran tan incompatibles que no podía imaginar que ellos continuaran siendo amigos, tal vez saber eso hizo que Helga lo tratara distinto, porque quería que en el futuro no doliera tanto el dejar de ser amigos; pero él no podía siquiera pensar de eso modo, porque dolía, ser su amigo dolía, ser desconocidos dolía, entonces ¿qué debería hacer? Entonces una idea loca le atravesó aún más el corazón, si continuaba siendo su amigo vería lo que todo buen amigo ve, a Helga enamorándose, Helga con el corazón roto, incluso llorando por un amor no correspondido, y él tendría que estar allí, consolándola, sintiéndose triste con ella y dándole apoyo para que pueda volver a levantarse y poder volver a amar a otro, y eso sin lugar a dudas lo entristeció y lo enojó a partes iguales.

Y allí su cabeza lo entendió, él no se veía a futuro como su amigo sino como algo más, porque sí, le gustaba Helga G. Pataki y allí comprendió lo obvio, era un completo idiota por no notarlo antes. Un completo y total idiota.

 **N/a:** He estado viendo mucho esta serie últimamente, lo que explica que cree este pequeño two-shot xD se siente tan extraño que asegure que habrá una continuación.

Para los que me siguen pues lamento mucho mi ausencia por este tiempo, no tiene justificación, detesto las excusas, solo diré que lo siento y que me tendrán muy pronto con una historia de Ranma.

Es mi primera historia que escribo para Hey Arnold y francamente me gustó como quedó, detesto que Helga no se valore a sí misma, todo es en función de Arnold y en esta pequeña historia quise que las cosas cambien aunque sea solo un poco, si en el futuro volviera a escribir una historia de Hey Arnold la cambiaría y la ubicaría cuando ellos fueran adultos y cambiaría mucho las cosas, por el momento me conformaré con este intento.

Lamento de todo corazón si encuentran faltas de ortografía o redacción, normalmente suelo editar cada cosa que escribo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, y si pospongo más la publicación seguro esta historia jamás vería la luz.

De nuevo mis disculpas mi desaparición.

 **Lunaduct.**


	2. Insistir y Perseverar

**Insistir y Perseverar**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de aquel incidente las cosas fueron aún más raras, Phoebe seguía pensando que el circo jamás acabaría, los dos eran unos completos niños, temerosos e inmaduros, es decir… ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

Si le hubiesen dicho que un día Arnold sería el acosador y Helga la acosada se hubiera reído en su cara, y lo hubiese llevado donde algún psiquiatra, pero ahí estaba, Helga saliendo con un chico y Arnold persiguiéndolos, el chico se llamaba Adam, alto, pálido y flaco, para nada el tipo idealizado de su amiga, ella lo sabía, ellos solo estaban practicando para el grupo de teatro, sin embargo no lo decía porque era gracioso ver a Arnold siguiéndoles de cerca, escondiéndose de vez en cuando para que no lo vean, sabía que Helga solía hacer eso cuando era niña y suspiró con añoranza. Las cosas habían continuado de este modo durante dos días, seguro dirán ¿solo dos días? Pues dos días era lo máximo que podía tolerar la mano dura Pataki sin explotar, y fueron exactamente luego de esos días en los que la bomba de tiempo de desató.

-¿Qué te pasa cabezón?-dijo rudamente la adolescente, encarándolo en un pasillo atestado de gente, que pronto quedó desierto cuando la interlocutora lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-Nada-respondió tranquilamente el muchacho, teniendo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

-Pues "nada" te va a pasar si ya mismo no me explicas qué rayos te sucede, me has estado siguiendo y mirando todo este tiempo, maldita sea, si no quieres que llame a la policía y te acuse por acoso dilo ahora-exigió enojada, estaba perdiendo aún más la paciencia con los gestos esquivos del cabezón.

-No lo sé, soy un idiota, cuando tú dijiste ser voz ronca yo te presioné e hice que te retractaras, luego comenzamos a ser amigos, todo iba bien pero…-comenzó a explicar rápidamente y casi inentendiblemente el muchacho con ojos verdes, como esmeraldas. Helga no quiso presionarlo, pero en su semblante se notaba una clara amenaza que dictaba: "no tengo todo el día"

-Pero luego tú comenzaste a actuar extraño, me ignorabas y yo moría por saber qué te hice, si estabas enojada o si de algún modo te había ofendido, luego eso cambió y me trataste más cordial, ya no me ignorabas, pero jamás volvió a ser lo mismo… yo… estaba confundido y dolido, yo creí ser tu amigo…-continuó dudando un poco, se estaba sintiendo raro, apenas y él mismo comenzaba a asimilar sus sentimientos y ya tenía que decirlo, estaba asustado, es decir ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿y si le decía a Helga que le gustaba y luego resultaba no ser cierto?.

-Y eres mi amigo-acotó Helga mirándolo fijamente y luego añadió las palabras decisivas para que Arnold finalmente dijera lo que por tantos años esperó mínimamente Helga.-Y así será por siempre si tú quieres-le dijo conciliadoramente.

-¡Pero yo no quiero!-exclamó sorprendiendo a Helga y a él mismo, era verdad, pero no espero decirlo tan abruptamente.

-Pues, si no quieres ser mi amigo está bien, lo comprendo-dijo suavemente, cubriendo su tristeza con una máscara de indiferencia. Si Phoebe hubiese estado en el lugar seguramente estaría desesperada y molesta por el par de idiotas que tenía enfrente ¿acaso era tan difícil decir "me gustas"? Físicamente hablando era muy fácil, emocionalmente la verdad no.

-No es lo que crees-espetó deteniendo su marcha que apenas inició apenas dijo lo anterior.-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo-pudo sentir un estremecimiento proveniente de su rubia hasta ahora amiga-enemiga y esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, porque yo quiero ser más que tu amigo-silencio luego de esa frase, silencio y tensión, casi se podía oír el latido de dos corazones frenéticos, por causas distintas a primera vista pero muy similares en el fondo.

Él la soltó, creyendo que ella le diría las palabras que él más temía, las de rechazo.

Sin embargo nada sucedió, todo quedó en silencio y una pizca de incomodidad.

-Yo…-al fin se escuchaba una palabra, proveniente de los labios de la rubia, había una lucha en su interior, debatiéndose entre dar rienda suelta a sus emociones o callar y olvidar. Para muchos esto es una decisión fácil, pero para ella no lo era, callando se protegía, evitaba seguir siendo lastimada pero admitiendo sus sentimientos era vulnerable, débil, podía seguir haciéndose daño con un amor unilateral, porque ella tenía claro que si Arnold sentía algo por ella solo sería atracción o hasta un leve cariño, pero en cambio ella, ella lo amaba con locura, de uno u otro modo, siempre salía perdiendo…

-Yo… no sé qué decir Arnold-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-no sabes lo mucho que esperé para que me dijeras eso-aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Arnold.-Siempre quise que fueras mi caballero de blanca armadura que viniera a rescatarme de la casa del ogro y me llevase a un lugar donde nunca más pudiera sufrir, pero eso jamás sucedió, fuiste amable conmigo, es cierto, pero sufrí mucho por tu causa, por tu indiferencia, porque creías a otros antes que a mí, porque jamás fui del todo buena a tus ojos…-comenzó a relatar ella, poniendo a Arnold triste, tal vez era demasiado tarde para un "nosotros" se dijo.

-Yo…lo siento-espetó él y ella negó.

-Todo está perdonado, jamás podría guardarte rencor, sin embargo si quieres una respuesta no te la puedo dar, aún me cuesta asimilarlo… -dijo ella dudosa, a pesar de no parecerlo, ella había madurado, tal vez vivir en un hogar disfuncional, ser víctima de abuso verbal y su obstinado orgullo la había hecho madurar, o tal vez el miedo que tenía a lucir débil, el punto aquí es que Helga ya no era una chiquilla que buscara amor desesperadamente y él lo sabía.

-Lo entiendo-y ella se marchó, dejándolo solo en medio de aquel pasillo vacío.

Pasaron dos semanas antes que Helga volviera a enfrentarlo, las peores dos semanas para Arnold, donde se planteó las palabras dichas por Helga, era cierto, él siempre había dicho que Helga era buena en el fondo, pero conforme fue creciendo lo fue repitiendo para creerlo él mismo, comenzaba a dudar que realmente fuera buena, por todo lo decían de ella, los problemas que se metían y esa reputación de buscapleitos que tenía.

Al fin el día en que Helga pudo encarar a Arnold se dio.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó cuándo finalmente se reunieron, en aquel extraño parque, sí, podía haberse tardado, las cosas podían tal vez no resultar como él esperaba, sin embargo no importaba, respetaría su decisión sea cual sea, así que esperó a ver cuál sería su respuesta, paciente, amable, con una sonrisa y con una cosa muy clara, sea positiva o negativa él seguiría insistiendo, porque se dio cuenta que tal vez con él la insistencia no había dado resultado, pero si lo aplicaba a Helga tal vez y solo tal vez podría resultar algo bueno de eso. Sí, insistir y perseverar, hasta que diera frutos.

 **N/a: ¡** Hola! Sí, me demoré… ¡lo siento! No sé cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo, desearía atribuir mi demora a falta de musa, pero de hecho no es así, tengo muchísimas ideas solo que no puedo plasmarlas, y no es por falta de tiempo o así, es por un dolor en la muñeca; no es una excusa, detesto las excusas así que solo haré de cuenta que es una explicación, explicación que por cierto merecen, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado esta historia. Por favor perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía, o redacción, realmente en estos momentos me duele mucho mi muñeca así que y comprenderán lo que me cuesta escribir estas tristes líneas, en fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos muy pronto.

Por cierto, antes que alguien me diga: "insistir y perseverar" son sinónimos, y esas cosas, pues ya lo sé, quise que aquí se notara una mínima diferencia, algo así como insistir en su amor y perseverar en insistir en su amo, algo así como insistir doblemente, esa era mi intención. Es curioso, y confuso y por eso me agradó.

 **Lunaduct.**


End file.
